


Letters From Enemies and Friends

by Rosella1356



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Better World, A could have been, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Other, Patching up the freindship, Rewrite of histroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella1356/pseuds/Rosella1356
Summary: The series of letters continues from where it left on in history to try to avoid a duel, and the world changes as a result.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot bunny that just refused to go away, so I thought that I might as well write it.

_Mr. Burr, sir._

_I feel the need to say that we need to meet to discuss these accusations before we end up in a duel. We both know from the war that there are times for violence and times for peace. We should at least sit down and talk before raising guns. Or am I incorrect in my belief that you still count us as friends? I was under the impression that you would still consider us friends._

_For instance, when you attempted to unseat my father from congress, you said you still considered us friends. I was under the original impression that friends did not injure family members societal positions and still call each other friends, but you did._

_Please, Mr. Burr, since you haven’t given me leave to call you Aaron in these correspondences despite the fact that I haven’t called you Mr. Burr since before we staged a revolution. Do tell me that you remember those nights. The ones where I defended you from the others despite the fact that you wouldn’t actually say you agreed with our principals. The ones that I defended you from when you were the homewrecker of the two of us. Or did you also conveniently forget the fact that I’m not the first one of us to take place in an affair._

_Apologies, for my words earlier in this letter, I am not attempting to stir up more things for us to fight for. I am trying to understand why you believe that this particular matter is one for the duel range when none of my actions have been the same as actions we’ve already been through in our friendship. I am merely a humble lawyer, I have stepped back from politics after my son’s death._

_Signed, your sincerest friend Alexander H._


	2. Letter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr replies still angry and ready for a duel. However, he does at least address some of the concerns raised in the last letter. Things aren't quite as hopeless as they were.

Dear Mr. Hamilton,

How could I still count you as a friend? How? Every step of my life since I figured out what I was willing to stand for, you’ve stood against me. Every single moment since I chose an actual stance, you hurt me. How could I call that friendship? Could you call me a friend under the situation if the situation was reversed? Why did you think this wouldn’t break the friendship? 

I feel like I must admit to confusion. While I did run against your father-in-law for office, I did not insult him in any way. I admit that I did use the already existing prejudices against you to help me build up my base in that city, but I did not speak against you. I did not say a word against you, nor did I ask you to support me over your father-in-law. How are these two things related? 

I feel I must address your second paragraph in two motions. Because I was not aware that you were hurt by my actions. That would be why I responded in that fashion when you asked whether we were friends. In my mind I had done nothing that could have hurt you in some fashion. If that was an incorrect assumption, I offer my sincere apologies, I did not mean to hurt you. I meant to begin a career in politics, but I never meant to hurt you my oldest friend. 

Again, I must admit to confusion by your statement. While I did not sign my first name at the end of our first correspondence, I certainly did not mean to make you believe that you were not welcome to use it. I work on the belief that if I am angry, I should be shorter with my response or letter of address since I suppose I sent the first letter despite the fact that I believe that you started this with your support for Jefferson. I notice that you did not mention that at all. Are you of the opinion that this wouldn’t hurt me in the slightest? Are you of the opinion that hearing that despite all of the times you hated Jefferson that you would vote for him over me? Do you not see where this pain is stemming from? Do you not understand why I am angry? Why I wish for us to meet on the field where guns and blood can end this because you will not offer me your apologies nor formally retract your words?

As for our past, I recall it well. I recall saying that standing boldly in front of the revolution was dangerous. What would have happened, Alexander, if the British had been informed? Your head would have been in a basket, and we both know it. Please consider that instead of claiming that I was trying to hide, that I was trying to survive. I wanted to live. I want to live. While, I was present at the meeting discussing your affair, I hope you knew that I would never mention that in public. I would have in fact fought Jefferson and Madison if they tried to attack you. I would have protected your secret as you protected mine. Did you truly ever have doubts?

Nor am I. I merely wish for your apology for hurting me and my career with your careless words. I do not, nor can I claim to understand why you believe we’ve been here before. As far as I’m aware I never spoke against you, as far as I’m aware I never hurt you.

I never thought I’d be in this position. But, I am sorry for your loss, Alexander. I am more sorry than you can ever know. I know loss, but the loss of a child is one that you should never have to lose. Please give my regards to Eliza as well. If you or your family need aid during these trying times, please let me know. I know that I would not want you to fall into despair.

Sincerely, Aaron Burr 

PS. Are we still?


	3. Letter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander responds to each one of Aaron's complaints with simple reasoning.

_Dear Aaron,_

_I suppose I should start at the end for the beginning. First and foremost, you deserve to know that I still call you a friend. I would understand if there has finally come a point in this friendship where you cannot say the same. I would feel sorrow for that, but I would not fight you. I would however say beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am still your friend. I will always be your friend. Even if we did end up on the battlefield of a duel, I can promise you that I will still call you a friend._

_Now, I suppose your first paragraph flows well as you wonder how you can call me a friend. Let me ask you this, Aaron. Did you ever tell me that your goal was to enter politics? As your friend, I would have been delighted to help you. Even if you disagreed with my policies, I would have been overjoyed to have someone to discuss my issues in the cabinet with a player in the game. But, I have never once heard the words that you wanted to join politics come from your mouth. I assure you if I had, you would have had my full support along with my full advice._

_I would have told you from the start, Aaron, that by running without anyone knowing where you stand is ridiculous. No one on the political field can support you fully while you run on that. Tell me now, while we are writing, as we try to get through all of this mess, what party are you? Do you still support a national government or not? Aaron, I cannot in good conscience support you, if you don’t tell me what you plan on doing with that support. However, if this is important to you. Answer my simple questions, and I will do my best to help you. This is I promise without any hesitation._

_You are my friend, Aaron. You are my closest friend, I would dare to say now that Laurens is dead, and Layfette never came home. Minus, Eliza, but since she is also my wife, I do not think that is fair. You should probably thank her for the lack of reaction on my part back then. She kept me from trying to destroy you for what you’ve done. By choosing the opposing party, the party that I was against, it felt like an attack. Especially since you were going against my family. Aaron, you should know this about me, if you go after someone I care about, I will come after you. I will take it as a personal attack. I would have fought for you too, if you had ever let me._

_That is one of the most sentimental things that I have ever heard you say. I accept your apology. That was in the past and while I admit that it hurt me, I learned that this wasn’t going to be the end of you and me. I should say that if I am oldest friend, why are you so determined to allow this to destroy us?_

_My apologies, Aaron. I took the way you signed it as a way to tell me that I was not welcome to use the familiar term of address. Since I read that wrong, I am in the wrong. So, I am sorry. I should have known better given our relationship._

_I admit, I have been avoiding the subject of Jefferson. Not because I do not understand that I have hurt you with my actions, but because I do not see a way that my actions could have been done in any other way and still been true to me. I could offer you a half apology where I can say honestly that I am sorry my words hurt you because that would be true. But, I cannot say that I would vote for you over Jefferson, because I pride myself on the fact that I do not allow emotions to play a role in my politics. I do not allow my friendships to change my party line. I don’t know you, Aaron. Not in the realm of politics, in any fashion. I suppose I know you in terms of romantic endeavors and a court of law. I know you from the revolution and I knew you as a federalist. But, I don’t know you as who you are right now. How could I encourage people to vote for a man that I admit to not knowing. How, Aaron? But, please even though I cannot take back my words, I would not have us take this to a duel. Please._

_Living is not the most important thing in the world, Aaron. I would have gladly died in for our nation. I would have willing died and died honorably. I have no idea why you wouldn’t. Can you tell me that you’d be happy if we lost? Can you tell me that you’d still be here if we lost? My head would be in a basket, yours would be in a grave sad and lost. That’s why I fought, but I also never forced you to fight. I considered us friends even though you wouldn’t fight._

_Yes, I had doubts. In fact, I thought of all of them you were the one most likely to. I knew that when push came to shove, you would have been grateful for the opportunity to work within politics enough that you would have been willing to shoot me. Someone you claim as a friend. You proved that when you went against my father-in-law, or at least in my head you did. So, yes, I destroyed my marriage to change that._

_Aaron, you’ve hurt me. You’ve hurt me time and time again. You admitted to hurting me earlier in your letter. I know that I hurt you, and you hurt me. That’s never hurt us before. Please, don’t let this be the end of us._

_I don’t know how to respond to this. You claim to be sorry. But you wanted me to meet you in the same place, with the same reasons that my son died from. How can that be sorry? Eliza says thank you. And I suppose that I should also say that if we do happen to need something, I will let you know._

_Sincerely, your friend Alexander._


	4. Letter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr responds, and has quite a bit to say because he had never considered his actions from Alexander's perspective before.

Dear Alexander, (I suppose continuing to use your last name would be counterproductive to what we’re trying to do in these letters)

I suppose that if I’m being honest in these letters, I would admit to the fact that I still call you a friend. I just also call you a pain and a jerk and over a million other insults. Are you capable of this level of anger while still being friendly? I suppose you must, given the fact that both of us are still calling the other a friend while admitting that this is ridiculous. 

Did I never tell you? That seemed like such a pivotal moment in my life that I assumed that I would have run straight to you, but now that I look in my memories, I cannot pinpoint a specific time where I allowed you to know that. I do not know how you would have been able to help me because as you’ve stated on multiple occasions, the only opponent that was on the field at the time was your father-in-law. Would have you asked me to be a lesser player in the game? 

Why do my politics matter? Why must everyone know everything that I support? You know me better than anyone, Alexander. I do not stand for either parties’ lines in there entirety. You know that as you did, I supported and will continue to support the Constitution. I even agree with you in the idea that all states debts should be beholden to a higher institute, because otherwise other nations can declare war against only one of the states for debt. That would be dangerous, as we both know. However, I also do not think that we need a person with more power. I know that is a base of your strategies, and your party tends to fall in line with what you say. I also believe in the fact that all men does in fact mean all men, as you well know. You know that I will never be able to support slavery, not in its existence. 

I suppose that is also why we both hate Jefferson. That man takes advantage of his slaves. And while you also oppose Jefferson, you don’t see them as equal to us. Although you would see them out of chains if you could. Do these count as my policies? Would this be enough for you to support me? What else would I need to do?

As you are mine, Alexander. I do not want to fight you, and I do not want to be so angry. Please do pass along my sincerest thanks for Eliza keeping you from destroying our friendship before we could have these conversations. I would have been truly saddened if we were so close in the past only to leave everything behind on those fateful days. I never meant for you to be hurt by my party line, this I swear. I should have known you’d take this as an attack on you as well on the others, but I wasn’t thinking about people other than me at the time. I’ve already apologized, but I will write it again, so that maybe you will see my words for the truth that they are. I am sorry. I am sorry for those first few weeks of my political life where I hurt you. 

Don’t let me. Don’t let me destroy this friendship. Find a way for us to compromise. Alexander, you’re one of the best people I know for situations like this because you are the one person who could find a way through all of the dangers. Please find a way for us to still be friends. 

Don’t apologize for that, Alexander. If I wanted you to feel bad about that, I would have signed my first name on the second letter, or the third one. I was merely meaning that if you were holding back on account of believing that would anger me further, you did not have to. 

Wonderful, at least we are now admitting that we were avoiding Jefferson in its entirety. The damn imbecile. I would love very much if the two of us could run an effective smear campaign against that man. He is lower than dirt, and he claims to be higher than the very people he claims to stand for. A hypocrite and an asshole. Please forgive my language, but that man is in fact possibly the most evil person I’ve ever had to work with to get things done. 

I don’t know how to help you find a way out of this rough patch. You are correct, the half apology would only anger me further, but neither can I come up with a way that this is anything but a betrayal. I don’t know how you can claim not to know me. Alexander, you are the one person in this world who knows what I stand for in private, even as I cast the web in the public to save myself. You are the one person that I trust to never throw my opinions back in my face. Please, please tell me that you know that. That you know who I am. 

I do not wish for this to go to a duel. I would rather just eat the bullet myself at this point. But, I cannot just sit back and do nothing. I cannot just let you destroy the world I’m trying to build for myself at this point. I don’t know what direction to go in anymore. If you can give me a different option, I would be delighted to go for that plan. I promise. 

You know I wouldn’t be happy. And you should know, although perhaps I never made it clear, if you had died during that war, I would have found a way to save your ideas. I would have wrote those damn federalist papers knowing that if you were alive , you would have died trying to write them. If you had died, and we lost, I would have continued to fight the policies. I would have sailed to England and found a way to have a voice there. I would have fought for ideals. I wouldn’t have let your plans die with you. I would have found something worth fighting for. Because Alexander, you were always worth fighting for. Thank you for never asking me to put myself on the front lines. Thank you for allowing me my ways of fighting versus yours. Just thank you. 

No! Alexander, I don’t know how in the hell I fell so far in your eyes that you would believe that. I do not know how to express in words the amount of horror that line drew in me. I do not know how on Earth I could possibly ever be true to myself if I hurt you like that. You kept my secrets when they would have ended with me dying. I would have kept yours for that alone, even if it wasn’t for the fact that we were dear friends. 

Help me? Please. I don’t know how to fix this. I don’t know how to walk through this alone. 

That was cruel of me. I didn’t think. I didn’t think about the fact your son died in a duel, I swear I hadn’t thought of how he died. I wouldn’t ask that of you. Call off the duel. Call it off right now. We’ll keep exchanging letters. I don’t know whether we’ll patch this friendship up, but no duels. We already agreed years ago that they were pointless anyway. I am sorry, again. Is this just a series of letters of us going sorry, sorry, and sorry? 

From an old friend, who hopes to still be considered one. Aaron Burr.


	5. Letter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander takes care of the problems, because of the two of them, he's the one who has a better grasp on a plan at the moment.

_Dear Aaron, (you are welcome to call me whatever you wish as long as it makes you comfortable and less likely to want to shoot me)_

_I am glad to still be counted as a friend in your mind, although I would admit that I would prefer to not be followed by a list of insults that you call me. However, given the current situation, if these words are in fact helping you come to terms with what has been done, so be it. Anger does not hurt friendship at least not ours, I have found._

_Ah, the shortfalls of memory. I had no knowledge of your quest in politics, and while I would claim to know you better than anyone, even I cannot read minds without a hint of help from other parties. No, Aaron, I would not have asked you to take a lesser position. I would have done one of two things, I would have tried to get you put into the cabinet itself because there were positions that you were vastly more qualified for than the one appointed there. For instance, you as vice president would be so much better than John Adams. Seriously, that man does not do a thing. Or, I would have asked my father-in-law to retire. He had been tired of the games of politics for quite some time, and while he would remain for as long as the family needed, he wouldn’t be against stepping down. Either of these would have put you into a position to not only be a politician but also to be my friend without needing to hurt me._

_They must know, Aaron, because you are meant to be representing them. Yes, you’ll have your own opinions and at times you might even change your mind, but the people must know of these things. They must know that their vote towards you means something to them. They must know that you care about certain things and why. I would hardly say that I know you, but I thank you for the compliment._

_As for your politics, I know you tended towards federalist lines when it came to the constitution and that you toed the line for most other issues. Along with the fact that I know that you oppose slavery in its entirety. If you tell me with your goals in mind that you wish to fight for their freedom, I will help you. I will stand beside you. I promise, Aaron. I promise that the second you give me an ideal that both of us see eye to eye on that I will be right next to you in order to make sure that it gets done. Let me be by your side. Let our narratives join._

_Yes, we both hate that man. We both have so many various reasons to hate that man. Which is why my support for him hurt you. I am sorry for that. Because neither of my options were even remotely fair, but I could not tell them to vote for you when I didn’t know what you stood for. You ask whether this counts. Yes, of course it does. Look in the paper about a week after you get this letter. Don’t ask why. Don’t look for what the story is going to be ahead of time. Just trust me. This is enough, Aaron. This will always be enough._

_Eliza says that she would stand in front of us another million times if it meant that we would find a way to forgive each time. She says that she needs no thanks for these actions as she takes them willingly without any need for help._

_You are forgiven, Aaron. Perhaps I was not clear enough in my last letter. You have been forgiven. You have in fact been forgiven years ago. I promise that I do not hold this against you. The only reason it is even being brought up because of the fact that it helps explain why I don’t believe my actions should destroy this friendship._

_Aaron, you don’t have to beg me to try to find a middle ground. You know full well that I will try to find a way. Please, wait to send your letter until after that paper goes out. Then, tell me whether that was a good enough first step. Tell me whether this is enough to make sure that you don’t light this bridge on fire and stand to the side as it burns._

_I can apologize for what I wish. Especially to an old friend, whom I did a disservice by using his surname. But, if you are not upset at me, I will push my guilt to the side for the time being. However, if at some point that changes, do let me know so I can properly offer apologies to you._

_Is that an offer to work together? Because I’m quite sure that we could accurately run a smear campaign. We could get great information. Lafayette is still alive, quite upset at Jefferson, and has a considerable amount of information we could use. Let’s hatch a plot, Aaron, and this time don’t run away. Fight with me._

_I know you, Aaron. That’s why I didn’t say a word for you, because I had no idea which web you were currently using. That’s why I can’t vote for you. That’s why I’ve started this whole mess. I’m trying really hard to mend this, Aaron. But, even I am not perfect. I will never betray your trust, and I will always know you whether or not the rest of the world see it too._

_Read the paper. Read the paper, then tell me whether there’s another option. But, so help me if you put the bullet through your mouth, when I die I will come whip you into shape. You hear me, Aaron. I will come for you._

_Thank you! That makes me feel like we are still friends, and that we were always best friends. You’re welcome, although I believe any decent person should have done that anyway. We will make it through, Aaron. We’re going to find a better world, and we’re going to make sure that everyone knows that this is how the world is supposed to be._

_If you are speaking true, then that must be proof of how far down the hole we went. We will patch things up and make things better now. This is just how it must be._

_Don’t beg. You don’t have to. I will try to help you no matter what. I promise._

_Forgiven again. Always forgiven, Aaron, the second you ask for it. And the duel is off. We will not solve this in bullets. We’ll find a different way._

_Yours, Alexander._


	6. Letter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr waited to reply and was super happy that he did.

Dear Alexander, 

I am sorry that it took so long to write this letter. I followed the many instructions that you gave me in your last letter to wait until the paper was out, but as you know shortly after that, I got rather busy when it came to trying to run the campaign against Jefferson. 

I will admit that those terms no longer follow when I think of you. Now, I tend to have a list of your most endearing qualities. I have a gut-feeling that in our relationship, we will constantly have a mix of both, but I shall endeavor to never fall so far that I forget about those traits that I would be willing to die for. 

I appreciate the different options that you would have given me. I feel rather dull for not involving you sooner. However, in an effort to not make this into another series of apologies, I fear I shall attempt to not place blame on either of us. Asking about what would have happened in other timelines seems ridiculous, so I shall put such thoughts out of my mind. 

I have slowly realized just how right you are. My numbers have boosted so much since you published which articles, I am standing for in the paper. Along with the small caveat towards the end, that with the new information there would be little chance that Jefferson would win your vote. Even now that you are completely out of the field of politics, you still play the game better than most that I have seen. You should learn to take compliments, Alexander, it would make life easier on those of us who love you. 

Yes, you will help me. You will stand by my side. I will abolish slavery, or at least die trying to have done so. I will also attempt, hopefully with your wife and her sister on our side, to get women some rights. I know my daughter would shoot me herself if I forgot the fact that she still doesn’t get to have the same voice. So, let us hatch a plot. I seem to recall you saying something similar a long time ago, but now there’s the two of us. Let’s find more of us, and let’s change this world. Stand by me? Be whatever cabinet member I need? I would be delighted to have Eliza there as well, along with your children, because you should not leave them again. Lest the both of us wish to end up in a grave dug by Angelica Schuyler. 

You always were the best of all of us at soothing ruffled feathers. At convincing people to wait. I did as you asked, and thank you. Thank you for giving me hope. Thank you for finding a way for me to realize what we should have always been. And, I forgive you for that pain. I should have thought about what I was asking of you when I asked the reporters to ask your opinion. I wasn’t thinking about you as a moral politician, but as a friend, and while you are both, I shouldn’t have made it to where you had to choose. 

But, seriously, help me tear Jefferson down. That man is a menace to society, and we’d all be better off if he was gone. Did you hear his plan for expansion?

This is why your wife would always have a place to stay at my house. Let her know, if something ever does happen to you, she can come to me. I will help her in every way I can. I will help her raise the children, and anything else she needs. She’s stood between us and our issues long enough that I wouldn’t blame her if she hated us, but instead she stands for us. 

Oh. I wasn’t aware one could be forgiven without ever actually uttering an apology, or acknowledging that they’ve done harm. Perhaps, that is another one of your best characteristics that also are almost flaws. You shouldn’t forgive so easily. You should fight to take your pound of flesh, but since your hesitation helps me, I shall allow it this time. I will however fight you if you ever try to forgive anyone else in this fashion. Unless, it is Eliza, and then I will be arguing that you should forgive her in seconds, because honestly, that woman puts up with so much that anything she asks is nothing compared to what we’ve done to her. 

This wasn’t just a good first step, Alexander. You are so damn stubborn. This was enough to patch every broken piece of us, and I would like for us to grow closer afterwards. Assuming that I am allowed to wish for such things. Assuming that when you say you will stand with me, you mean that you wish to enter the field again. If that is untrue, do not worry. I will find others, and rely on our friendship whenever things start getting hard to understand. 

Really? You’ve been claiming I don’t need to give apologies, but then are upset the first time that I tell you that is unnecessary. I would prefer if you didn’t ever cut me off like that again, but if you do, I would be far from needing apology, as that is a term of address that is still respectful. Feel free to use my surname, if I’m ever being too stupid that you need to drag me back from whatever mess I’m making. That would make me feel better to have sworn. 

I won’t run. And yes, that was an offer. As was just about every single paragraph in this letter. Work with me, and let’s make this world a better place for our children. Let us make sure that when they make it out of this mess, they know what our name is. 

I will not. I have something left to live for. I have something left to fight for.

Yes, we will. The world better watch out. We’re going to beat France on being liberating. We’ll beat every nation in this world, just as we always wished it. 

I have never lied to you. I may have not spoken my mind, but I never lied to you, Alexander. That is a line that I did not cross when it came to our friendship. That is a line that I would never cross. 

Thank you. Twice over. You shouldn’t forgive me, although I suspect that your wife will still slap me for my insensitivity the next time she sees me. We’ve made it through, and we’ll be stronger for it. 

Your friend, Aaron Burr.


	7. Letter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and family chooses to go to Burr. Because they have a campaign to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story comes to a close. I hope you enjoyed this.

_Dear Aaron,_

_We’re on our way to DC. We’re planning on staying in that new fancy house of yours, so that we’re here as you go through politics. Angelica is fighting as much as she can for your winning. Eliza, is watching every news article. I went ahead and contacted, Layfette. We’ll hear from him before the election. Let’s tear down this world and build a better one._

_Also, Eliza says she would normally slap you for such a thing, but since you’re beating yourself up for the matter, she’ll be polite and only glare at you for a second before smiling. You are family, for better or for worse now._

_To a new world, my friend._

_Sincerely, Alexander Hamilton._


End file.
